


Wunden

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x15, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Wunden.Szene aus 5x15'Bash' / 'Bashing'





	Wunden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445158) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Obwohl Blaine wenige Jahre zuvor selbst schon einmal Opfer eines Hassverbrechens aufgrund seiner Sexualität geworden ist, haben es die Drehbuchschreiber der Serie nicht für nötig befunden, seine Reaktion auf Kurts Verletzungen zu reflektieren. Seine eigenen ganz ähnlichen Erfahrungen werden mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Zum Glück haben die Fanfiktion-Autorinnen den Sadie Hawkins Vorfall _nicht_ vergessen. Herzlichen Dank an meine wunderbare Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) , die mich unermüdlich unterstützt.

 

Als sich die Fahrstuhltür zu Kurts Krankenstation öffnete, reckte Blaine das Kinn hoch und wappnete sich. Der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Elend stieg ihm scharf und bitter in die Nase und überwältigte ihn, aber er zwang sich, aufrecht zu stehen. Ganz gleich, wie sehr ein tief verwundeter Teil von ihm auch am liebsten umgedreht und vor all dem weggelaufen wäre, er würde Kurt auf gar keinen Fall hier allein lassen.

Die Erinnerungen und Ängste würden ihn sowieso überall hin verfolgen.

Er nickte dem Pflegepersonal am Tresen zu und schenkte ihnen ein gezwungenes Lächeln, aber er blieb nicht stehen, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein, aber er war schließlich wegen Kurt hier. Er wollte Kurt sehen. Er wusste, dass er es erfahren hätte, falls es ihm schlechter ginge, aber Blaine war stundenlang weg gewesen – Kurt hatte ihm nachdrücklich befohlen, sich um seine eigenen Verpflichtungen zu kümmern und ihn weggeschickt, um zu duschen und zum Unterricht zu gehen. Er hatte darauf beharrt, dass nichts Aufregendes passieren würde, solange er nur den ganzen Tag vor sich hin döste – und obwohl Blaine Kurts Ärzten glaubte, wenn sie sagten, sie seien sich mit seiner Prognose absolut sicher, so musste er ihn trotzdem wieder _sehen_. Er musste ihn einfach berühren und mit eigenen Augen sehen; seine offenen Augen sehen, die lebendig und kraftvoll strahlten, wo doch alles hätte ganz anders ausgehen können.

" – geht ihm ganz gut", drang Burts Stimme vom Ende des Korridors zu ihm her. "Besser als mir. Du kennst doch Kurt." Er stand neben Kurts geschlossener Tür mit dem Rücken an der Wand und dem Handy am Ohr.

Blaines Kopf zuckte hoch; er war so froh, dass Burt gekommen war, um nach Kurt zu sehen und sich um alles zu kümmern, wofür Kurt seinen Vater brauchen könnte, aber trotzdem ließ ihm sein Anblick das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Burt jetzt womöglich zu ihm sagen würde, wenn sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden.

Natürlich hatten sie bereits miteinander gesprochen; zunächst am Telefon, als Blaine auf dem Weg zur Klinik gewesen war, und dann später noch ein paar Mal, als er Kurts Eltern über seinen Zustand auf dem Laufenden gehalten hatte, aber ihn jetzt persönlich zu sehen, war etwas anderes. Da gab es keine Carole als Puffer, keine Neuigkeiten zu übermitteln oder Flüge zu arrangieren. Es gab nur sie beide. Von Mann zu Mann. Jetzt, da er Kurt mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, würde Burt mit seiner wahren Meinung nicht mehr hinter dem Berg halten.

Blaine wusste, dass Burt Kurt nie im Leben dazu bringen würde, zum Beispiel nach Ohio zurückzukehren – schließlich konnte niemand Kurt dazu zwingen, irgendetwas zu machen, was er nicht machen wollte – aber er konnte Blaine und Kurts andere Freunde beschuldigen, nicht genug für ihn dagewesen zu sein. Blaine wusste, dass er damit recht hätte. Kurt war kein Schwächling und er wäre auch dann in diese Gasse gerannt, wenn ein Dutzend Leute versucht hätten, ihn zurückzuhalten, aber dann wäre er wenigstens nicht _allein_ hineingerannt.

Schließlich waren sie zum Teil deshalb alle nach New York gekommen, um eine Familie zu sein und sich in dieser verrückten Stadt gegenseitig beizustehen. Blaine war ausgezogen und hatte Kurt zurückgelassen. Er hatte Kurt allein gelassen, zumindest zeitweise.

Für sie als Paar mochte es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen sein, aber jetzt im Augenblick schien es Blaine, als ob es für _Kurt_ nicht die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Nein, Blaine würde es Burt nicht übelnehmen, wenn er wütend auf ihn wäre.

Er verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er näher kam, aber er zögerte nicht. Er würde jede Schuld auf sich nehmen, wenn das bedeutete, dass er wieder an Kurts Seite sein konnte.

"Nein, ich bin sicher", fuhr Burt fort. "Sie werden ihn wahrscheinlich morgen entlassen. Zumindest hat er mir das so gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Ärzte derselben Meinung sind, aber das ist es, was Kurt plant." Er lachte leise, etwas gequält, aber dennoch aufrichtig. "Ja, ich möchte auch nicht in ihren Schuhen stecken." Er hob den Kopf, sein Blick fiel auf Blaine und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand. "Du, Schatz. Ich ruf später nochmal an, okay? Blaine ist hier."

Blaine blieb höflich stehen, obwohl Kurts geschlossene Tür direkt vor ihm lag und es ihm schwerfiel, nicht einfach sofort hindurchzugehen und diesen Ängsten, die ihn plagten, seit er den unerwarteten Anruf erhalten hatte, zu beweisen, dass es seinem Verlobten immer noch gut ging, oder zumindest den Umständen entsprechend.

"Das werd ich. Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Burt, beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy in seine Tasche. Blaine wappnete sich für was auch immer Burt ihm vorwerfen könnte – Kurt im Stich gelassen zu haben; ihn nicht genug zu lieben; egoistisch zu sein, anstatt sich mehr zu bemühen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben – aber Burt breitete nur die Arme aus und sagte: "Komm her, Junge."

Mit einem leisen, hilflosen Ton ließ Blaine sich erleichtert an Burts Brust sinken. Er schloss die Augen und überließ sich ganz der Umarmung von Kurts Dad. Es fühlte sich so gut an, gehalten zu werden. Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich einen Erwachsenen hier zu haben, denn es war _eine_ Sache im College und verlobt zu sein und sich deswegen erwachsen zu fühlen, aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn Krankenschwestern ihm unverständliche Fragen nach Krankenversicherung und Patientenverfügung stellten, aber ihn partout nicht zu dem Mann ins Zimmer lassen wollten, den er liebte. (Es nagte immer noch an ihm, dass sie ihn nicht sofort zu ihm gelassen hatten. Schließlich waren sie _verlobt_. Sie liebten sich. Blaine hätte an seiner Seite sein sollen.) Zumindest ein Teil dieser Last wurde ihm jetzt genommen. Kurts Vater war hier.

"Wie kommst du zurecht?", fragte Burt und ließ die Hände auf Blaines Schultern liegen, als er ihn aus seiner Umarmung entließ.

Blaine zuckte die Achseln, denn darauf hatte er nicht wirklich eine Antwort. "Ich bin einfach nur heilfroh, dass es ihm gutgeht."

"Da sind wir schon zwei, Junge", sagte Burt und Blaine konnte ihm seine Erschöpfung an seinem Blick und den tiefen Falten in seinem Gesicht ansehen. Er wusste, dass das nicht nur eine Folge seines überstürzten Fluges war.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Blaine mit einem Blick zur Tür.

"Er ist schon vor einer Weile wieder eingeschlafen, als sie ihm eine neue Dosis Morphin gegeben haben. Aber es scheint ihm gutzugehen. Du kennst ihn ja." Burts Lächeln war zaghaft, aber so voller Liebe, dass es fast wehtat, es zu sehen.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei ihm war", platzte Blaine heraus, weil er wusste, dass er nicht erfüllen konnte, was Burt sich offensichtlich für Kurt erhoffte. "Als es passiert ist und auch heute. Als du angekommen bist. Ich war hier so oft ich konnte, seit es passiert ist."

Burt klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ließ dann seine Hand sinken. "Ich weiß", sagte er. "Du hast Unterricht. Du hast dein eigenes Leben. Ist schon in Ordnung."

Blaine nickte, obwohl das Gewicht der Schuld, die auf seiner Brust lastete, nicht weniger wurde. "Kurt hat mir heute gesagt, ich soll gehen. Er hat darauf bestanden, dass es ihm gut geht."

"Ja, er kommandiert gern herum, hab ich recht?" Burt schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und wippte ein wenig mit den Füßen. Seine Worte klangen liebevoll belustigt, wie so oft, wenn er von seinem Sohn sprach.

Mit einem Ton, der nur _fast_ ein Lachen war, blickte Blaine zur Tür – geschlossen und schweigend und es juckte ihn in den Beinen hindurchzugehen – und er sagte: "Das tut er."

Burts Blick wurde intensiver und er schien seine nächsten Worte abzuwägen. Sein Tonfall war leise und beiläufig, fast zu sanft, als er sagte: "Ich habe gehört, du bist ausgezogen."

Blaine nickte noch einmal und harrte elendig auf das Urteil. Er fühlte sich, als würde ein träger Tiger ihn belauern, mit schläfrigem Blick aber bereit zum Angriff.

Burt beobachtete Blaine eine ganze Weile, betrachtete die Tasche auf seiner Schulter und jedwede Emotion, die sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte, aber dann sagte er nur mit scheinbarer Genugtuung: "Jedenfalls kann ich sehen, dass es nicht deshalb passiert ist, weil dir nichts an ihm liegt."

"Nein", beeilte sich Blaine zu versichern, denn bei allen Fehlern, die er in seinem Leben begangen haben mochte, sich nicht um Kurt zu sorgen, war nie einer davon gewesen. "Ich _liebe_ ihn."

"Ich weiß", sagte Burt fast schon liebevoll. Er deutete auf die Tür. "Willst du nachsehen, ob Dornröschen wieder aufgewacht ist? Du weißt, dass er dich wird sehen wollen. Er wird es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich seinen Fanclub von ihm fernhalte."

Die Vorfreude ließ Blaine für einen Moment die Brust enger werden, aber er folgte Burt bereitwillig, als der leise die Tür öffnete und eintrat.

Es war immer wieder von neuem ein Schock, Kurts hübsches Gesicht von Verletzungen entstellt zu sehen, aber er sah friedlich aus, nicht so angespannt wie bei seinem ersten Erwachen, als die Wirkung des Morphins nachgelassen hatte. Nicht dass es Blaine etwas ausmachte wie er aussah; er war einfach nur glücklich gewesen, dass er wieder mit ihm reden konnte, dass er Kurt zeigen konnte, dass er hier war und dass er aus Kurts eigenem Mund hören konnte, wie er sich fühlte.

Aber Kurt so zu sehen – blass, zerzaust, verschrammt und misshandelt, so reglos in dem unvorteilhaften Licht und dem hässlichen Patientenhemd – drohte den pochenden Knoten der Wut in seiner Brust wachsen zu lassen. Es war unfair, so unfair, dass Menschen so voller Hass sein konnten. Es war niederschmetternd, diesen Hass auf Kurt gerichtet zu sehen, auch wenn Kurt mutig genug gewesen war, sich ihm entgegenzustellen, anstatt wegzulaufen. Kurt war nicht in einen Hinterhalt geraten, sondern hatte sich stolz ins Gefecht gestürzt – der strahlende Ritter, der er stets war, in einer manchmal düsteren Welt.

Für einen Augenblick füllte sich Blaines Brust mit bitterer, hilfloser Wut, weil ihm schon wieder so etwas zugestoßen war; ihnen beiden: Kurt, der so stark und so gut und...

Und dann öffnete Kurt mit einem verträumten Blinzeln die Augen und Blaine zwang sich, alles loszulassen, denn das einzige, was ihm wichtig war, war Kurt. Das andere konnte er sowieso nicht ändern, aber zumindest hatte er Kurt – Kurt, der ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Blaine lächelte und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals vor lauter Freude, ihn zu sehen.

"Hallo", sagte Kurt leise, sein Blick morphin-vernebelt, aber aufmerksam, als er zwischen seinem Vater und Blaine hin und her wanderte.

"Hallo." Blaine nahm die Tasche von seiner Schulter ab und trat vorsichtig näher ans Bett heran. Er schob behutsam die Finger unter Kurts Hand auf der Bettdecke. Die bloße Berührung ließ ihn sich bereits besser fühlen. Mit ihm zu reden auch. Ihn atmen zu sehen, seine Stimme zu hören, den gedämpften aber vertrauten Funken zu sehen, der sein wundes Gesicht erleuchtete – all das brachte die Wut wieder zum Schweigen, zumindest vorerst. "Wie geht es dir, Kurt?"

Kurts Finger schlossen sich um Blaines, nicht mit dem gewohnten, festen Griff, aber dennoch fest genug, um Blaine einen erleichterten Seufzer zu entlocken. Kurt war bei ihm. Kurt war froh, dass er da war.

"Ganz gut", sagte Kurt. Wegen des Morphins war seine Stimme etwas gedämpft und seine Bewegungen verzögert. "Ich dachte, ich hätte draußen eure Stimmen gehört."

"Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich geweckt haben", sagte Blaine.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Ich will sowieso nicht mehr schlafen", antwortete Kurt, obwohl seine schweren Augenlider auf Blaine den Eindruck machten, als hätte er keine andere Wahl. "Obwohl es hier sowieso nicht viel mehr zu tun gibt als die Wände anzustarren."

"Oh! Dem kann ich vielleicht abhelfen." Blaine zog seine Hand zögernd von Kurts Hand weg und drehte sich zu seiner Tasche um. "Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht."

Ein Strahlen ging über Kurts Gesicht und es wirkte wieder lebhafter unter den Blutergüssen. "Wirklich?" Behutsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um Blaine interessiert zuzuschauen.

"Einem Geschenk konntest du noch nie widerstehen", bemerkte Burt trocken vom Fußende des Bettes aus.

"Nein", stimmte Kurt zu und sein Lächeln war etwas angespannt, aber deshalb nicht weniger echt.

"Ich habe dir keine Blumen mehr mitgebracht", setzte Blaine an und er klang ein klein wenig schuldbewusst deswegen, "weil du gesagt hast, ich soll nicht, aber ich habe das hier in dem Laden unten an der U-Bahnstation gesehen." Er zog eine flach zusammengefaltete, in Cellophan verpackte rote Papierlaterne hervor. "Ich dachte, wir könnten sie aufhängen, wenn wir die Holzvertäfelung an einer Ecke etwas anheben." Er deutete an die Zimmerdecke über Kurts Füßen, wo die auseinander gefaltete Laterne im Vergleich zu dem sterilen, langweiligen Zimmer so farbenfroh und fröhlich aussehen würde.

"Ich kann dir helfen, sie aufzuhängen", bot Burt an.

"Blaine", sagte Kurt sanft. Es klang so, als wäre er gerührt von der Idee und diese Anerkennung traf Blaine direkt ins Herz und ließ ihn sich gleich viel besser fühlen.

"Da ist noch mehr", sagte er und legte die Laterne neben Kurts Bein aufs Bett. Er packte seine Tasche aus, während er weiterredete. "Ich habe dir zwei meiner Lieblingsbücher mitgebracht, die ich gern lese, wenn ich krank bin. Dein Handy-Ladekabel. Die neueste _Vogue_ , die du, wie ich weiß, bereits gelesen hast, aber diese Fotoreportage über viktorianische Trends in der aktuellen Mode war einfach _großartig_. Ein Buch mit Anagrammen und Kreuzworträtseln, falls du keine Lust hast, Spiele auf deinem Handy zu spielen. Ein Outfit für deine Entlassung." Er neigte den Kopf. "Also, _zwei_ , weil ich weiß, dass du nie die erste Option auswählst, die du siehst."

Kurt lachte seufzend, so kraftlos im Vergleich zu seiner üblichen Lebendigkeit, aber dennoch wunderschön anzuschauen. "Das ist wahr."

"Ich hab auch ein paar Hautpflegeprodukte für dich eingepackt", redete Blaine weiter und seine Kehle wurde eng, denn er hatte weder Kurts Lieblings-Peeling-Creme noch die Schlammmaske mitgebracht – nicht, so lange sein Gesicht so aufgeschürft und wund war. Es war ein herzzerreißender Moment gewesen, als er mit den Tiegeln in der Hand in Kurts Bad gestanden hatte und ihm bewusst geworden war, dass Kurt sie nicht benutzen konnte. "Bei der kalten Winterluft und dem Waschmittel, das sie für diese Bettwäsche benutzen, da dachte ich mir, dass deine Haut womöglich ziemlich ausgetrocknet ist. Deshalb hab ich dir noch Sheabutter mitgebracht." Eigentlich benutzte Kurt sie für seine Hände, aber nachdem sie so abgeschürft waren, würde Blaine ihm die Feuchtigkeitscreme wohl rund um die Wunden tupfen müssen. "Und Olivenöl. Meine Mutter schwört darauf, damit es keine Narben gibt." Er zog eine kleine Flasche heraus, die er zusammen mit der Laterne in dem kleinen Laden gekauft hatte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund lachte Burt schnaubend. "Er sagt, er wünscht sich welche."

Blaines Blick schoss zu Kurts misshandeltem Gesicht und Horror erfüllte ihn bei der Vorstellung, dass Kurt eine sichtbare Erinnerung an das Durchgestandene mit sich herumtragen müsste. Er würde ihn trotzdem lieben, ganz gleich wie er aussähe, aber er wusste nur allzu gut, wie schwer es war, die inneren Narben eines solchen Angriffes zu ignorieren – auch noch für den Rest seines Lebens bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel daran erinnert zu werden, war ein grässlicher, erschütternder Gedanke.

Blaine war immer dankbar gewesen, dass er keine Narben davongetragen hatte.

"Was?", fragte Kurt und legte den Kopf schräg, als wollte er Blaine einen anderen Blickwinkel darbieten, wie er es auch machte, wenn er fotografiert wurde. "Glaubst du nicht, ich würde damit auf markante Art gut aussehen?"

"Kurt...", setzte Blaine an. Sein Mund war trocken und die Stimme versagte ihm. Er umklammerte die kühle, harte Flasche und überlegte, was er sagen sollte zu dieser schockierenden Vorstellung, dass Kurt von dieser schrecklichen Sache, die ihm angetan worden war, womöglich dauerhaft gezeichnet wäre und sich das auch noch _wünschte_... also sagte er das offensichtliche. "Natürlich siehst du gut aus."

"Du brauchst keine Narbe, um irgendetwas zu beweisen", sagte Burt. "Das ist keine Ehrenmedaille. _Das_ ist vielmehr die Tatsache, dass du noch aufrecht stehst."

"Naja." Kurt machte eine Handbewegung, die darauf hinwies, dass er flach im Bett lag und an einen Infusionsschlauch und ein EKG-Gerät angeschlossen war. Er klang eher amüsiert als sonst was – er beklagte sich nicht. Irgendwie nahm er das alles auf die leichte Schulter.

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine", sagte Burt schroff. "Du bist ein Überlebender, Kurt. Das seid ihr alle beide."

Blaine presste die Lippen zusammen, senkte den Blick auf die Sachen, die er auf Kurts Bett abgelegt hatte, und fing an, sie wieder zurück in die Tasche zu packen, damit sie nicht im Weg waren.

Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Überlebender. Nicht im Geringsten. Er fühlte sich eher wie ein Schwindler, denn er erinnerte sich daran, wie er selbst vor ein paar Jahren mit ähnlichen Schmerzen in einem Krankenzimmer gelegen hatte, so kalt und ungewohnt wie dieses und er war unvorstellbar einsam und verängstigt gewesen.

Aber Kurt hatte keine Angst. Er war zwar gestern Abend allein gewesen, aber er hatte sich nicht gefürchtet. Selbst jetzt, nach allem, was passiert war, hatte er keine Angst. Und mit Sicherheit würde er es immer wieder machen – sich dem Hass entgegenstellen, anstatt wegzurennen zu einem sicheren Ort, so wie Blaine zur Dalton gerannt war.

Blaine liebte und bewunderte ihn dafür, aber verglichen mit ihm fühlte er sich wie ein Schwindler, denn so stolz er auch darauf war, offen schwul zu sein und seine Liebe nicht zu verstecken, so wichtig die gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe und alles andere ihm auch waren – wenn er in diesem Krankenzimmer stand, fühlte er sich so zerschlagen und verletzt wie Kurt aussah. Nur war es bei ihm nicht sein Körper, sondern seine Seele. Er war nicht einfach nur erschüttert, sondern entsetzt, wütend und hilflos.

Weil das die Welt war, in der sie lebten. Weil sie sich täglich mit solchen Dingen auseinandersetzen mussten. Dem Hass, der Ungewissheit, von wo der nächste Angriff kommen mochte, ob es jetzt unterschwellige Aggressionen waren, eine unverhohlene Beschimpfung oder eine Faust. Das war nicht fair. Das war nicht richtig. Sie waren doch nur Menschen. Sie waren _verliebte_ Menschen, und es war nicht richtig, dass alles, was ihnen lieb und teuer war, ihnen nur deswegen genommen werden konnte, bis hin zu ihrem Leben.

Blaine hielt seine zitternden Hände still und versuchte, die aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken und nicht daran zu denken, was schlimmstenfalls passieren könnte, denn es war nicht passiert. Diesmal nicht. Kurt ging es gut. Und Blaine auch, weil er ihn nicht verloren hatte.

Kurt würde auf seinen eigenen zwei Beinen hier herausgehen und die Blutergüsse auf seinem Gesicht würden mit etwas Zeit und Pflege heilen. Blaine würde bereitwillig an seiner Seite gehen, denn das war der Ort, an dem er am liebsten war, auch wenn er sich aus Gründen, an die er sich gerade nur schwer erinnern konnte, entschieden hatte, weniger Zeit an Kurts Seite zu verbringen. Aber er wusste, dass weder Ärzte noch möglicherweise die Zeit im Stande waren, die Wunden seiner Seele zu heilen.

Und auch das war nicht fair. Er sollte nicht nachts einen Blick über seine Schulter werfen oder sich Sorgen machen müssen, wenn er von einer unbekannten Nummer angerufen wurde, aber er wusste, dass er genau das machen würde. Dank der hasserfüllten Leute, die _dem_ Menschen wehtaten, der ihm auf der ganzen Welt am wichtigsten war, würde er es machen.

Denn er konnte tatsächlich von einem Augenblick zum nächsten alles verlieren.

Blaine blickte zu Kurt hin, dessen Augen schon wieder halb zugefallen waren und sagte aus dem verzweifelten Wunsch heraus, _irgendetwas_ zu tun, um nicht mehr _daran_ denken zu müssen, wenn er sich doch stattdessen auf die Liebe und auf Kurt konzentrieren konnte: "Gibt es sonst noch irgendwas, das ich dir besorgen kann? Ich hatte angenommen, dass die Krankenschwestern mich keinen Kaffee hereinschmuggeln lassen, aber vielleicht morgen früh?"

"Ich brauche nichts", sagte Kurt mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Er rieb mit dem Finger über das Pflaster, das den Infusionsschlauch auf seinem Handrücken fixierte.

"Willst du vielleicht ein bisschen Sheabutter?", fragte Blaine und hielt den Tiegel in beiden Händen.

"Nicht jetzt. Aber wenn du sie auf den Tisch stellst, dann kann ich sie später holen, wenn ich sie brauche." Kurt machte eine vage Handbewegung zu dem Tisch voller Blumen und Karten neben seinem Bett.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Blaine noch etwas nachdrücklicher. Er wippte vorwärts auf die Zehen in dem Wunsch, sich zu bewegen und irgendwas zu _tun_ , anstatt nur besorgt herumzustehen und zu leiden. "Ich helf dir gern."

"Ich bin absolut in der Lage, mich selbst einzucremen", entgegnete Kurt leicht angepisst und Blaine war nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert darüber war, ihn in seinem normalen Ton reden zu hören, oder verletzt über die Zurückweisung. "Ich mache das schon, seit ich drei war."

"Jetzt lass ihn dich halt ein bisschen betüddeln", sagte Burt zu Blaines Schande; es gefiel ihm nicht, dass es so offensichtlich war, dass er Burts Sohn nicht das geben konnte, was er wollte. "Wir sorgen uns um dich."

"Es geht mir _gut"_ , sagte Kurt, diesmal in etwas sanfterem Ton, und schaute erst seinen Dad und dann Blaine an. "Ihr müsst mich nicht behandeln, als wäre ich aus Glas."

Burt räusperte sich vielsagend und Kurt verdrehte die Augen als Antwort darauf und zog fast unmerklich die Mundwinkel nach oben.

"Okay, aber trotzdem bin ich nicht aus Glas."

Blaine betrachtete Kurts Gesicht, die Verletzungen an seiner perfekten Nase, seiner perfekten Lippe, seinem perfekten _Alles_. Den Bluterguss an seinem Hals, den Infusionsschlauch in seinem Handrücken und er fragte sich, ob Kurt wirklich noch zerbrechlicher auf ihn wirken könnte, wenn er tatsächlich aus Glas wäre. Er war so kostbar. So nahezu zerbrochen. Es hätte viel schlimmer ausgehen können, aber das war nicht der Punkt. Trotzdem war er _verletzt_. Blaine wünschte, dass er heil und gesund wäre, ganz er selbst, aber das war er nicht.

Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Kurt kein Übermensch war, aber es war _eine_ Sache zu wissen, dass er ein Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut war, und eine ganz andere, dieses Fleisch verletzt und das Blut auf seiner Haut zu _sehen_. Zu sehen, wie Fäuste und Schmerzmittel ihn vorübergehend seiner Stärke beraubt hatten.

Deshalb machte Blaine sich noch viel mehr Sorgen, ganz tief drinnen an diesem dunklen, geheimen Ort, wo er all seine komplizierten Gefühle aufbewahrte. Er sah Kurt gewöhnlich als unbesiegbar an, härter als Diamant, in der Lage, allem zu widerstehen und sich nun der Realität stellen zu müssen, dass er das _nicht_ war, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Aber Blaine setzte ein Lächeln auf, denn das war schließlich nicht Kurts Problem, und er stellte die Creme dorthin, wo Kurt ihn angewiesen hatte, ging mit leichten Schritten um Burt am Fußende des Bettes herum und spürte, wie sein Blick ihm folgte.

"Hör zu", sagte Burt nach einer Weile. "Dich haben sie hier ja vielleicht auf Entzug gesetzt, aber für _mich_ hört sich ein Kaffee richtig gut an. Ich geh mir einen Becher holen. Vertret mir vielleicht noch ein wenig die Beine. Blaine, du bleibst hier bei ihm, oder?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Blaine ohne zu zögern; er wäre sowieso geblieben, aber wenn Burt wollte, dass er hier bliebe, dann würde er das auf jeden Fall tun. "Absolut."

Burts Gesichtszüge wurden weich und es sah aus wie Mitgefühl oder Verständnis, als er sagte: "Ja, okay. Ich bin bald wieder zurück. Ich hab mein Handy dabei, falls ihr was braucht."

"Danke, Dad", sagte Kurt leise.

Burt drückte Kurts Fuß durch die Bettdecke, tätschelte sein Bein und schaute ihm einen langen Moment ins Gesicht, fast so als müsse er sich vergewissern auf die gleiche Art wie Blaine. "Bis gleich."

"Blaine", sagte Kurt, als sein Vater gegangen war und klopfte auf die Matratze neben sich.

Blaine setzte sich behutsam auf die Bettkante und ergriff die Hand, die Kurt ihm darbot mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung, ihn berühren zu können. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Mit dem Morphin fühle ich mich richtig gut", antwortete Kurt. Die Worte waren sorglos und unbeschwert mit einer Prise Humor unterlegt.

"Das ist gut." Blaine streichelte vorsichtig über die unverletzte Haut auf Kurts Handrücken.

"Mmh. Aber morgen lassen sie es ausklingen und geben mir stattdessen Tabletten", sagte Kurt. "Ich glaube, dass ich für eine Woche die richtig guten Schmerzmittel mit nachhause kriege und dann muss ich mich wieder an die rezeptfreien Sachen halten, falls ich was brauche."

"Wird das ausreichen?", fragte Blaine stirnrunzelnd mit Blick auf die Blutergüsse, die Kurts Gesicht entstellten. Sie würden sicher länger als eine Woche brauchen, um zu verschwinden.

"Das wird schon", versicherte ihm Kurt. "Wahrscheinlich ist es sogar gut so. Ich kann mir bei meinem Gehalt nicht leisten, tablettenabhängig zu werden." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln – wahrscheinlich war das alles, was sein misshandeltes Gesicht fertigbrachte, ohne zu schmerzen.

Blaine betrachtete ihn traurig, aber dankbar – froh, ihn überhaupt lächeln zu sehen, froh, dass es Kurt nach Lächeln zumute war. Seine Liebe für Kurt war ein lebendiger, schmerzender Ball in seiner Brust, der ihn gänzlich ausfüllte.

"Wie geht es dir? Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Kurt und sein Daumen zuckte leicht über Blaines Hand, als versuche er, ihn ebenfalls zu streicheln.

"Mir geht's gut", sagte Blaine, denn er sah keinen Sinn darin, dass Kurt seine Energie auf ihn verwendete. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, Kurt." Er versuchte, ein ermutigendes Lächeln aufzusetzen. "Mir geht es gut, weil es dir gut geht."

Kurt erforschte sein Gesicht – sein Blick war immer noch ein wenig müde, aber entschlossen, als versuche er, ein Rätsel zu lösen. "Also, ich würde aber trotzdem gern davon hören, denn alles, was ich dir von _meinem_ Tag erzählen kann, ist, dass ich ein paar wirklich außergewöhnliche Nickerchen gemacht habe und dass mein unglaublich süßer Verlobter so fürsorglich und über-vorbereitet war wie immer."

"Hab ich..." Blaine hielt inne und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, denn wenn es je eine Zeit gab, in der man nicht genug tun konnte, dann schien das jetzt zu sein – aber vielleicht sah Kurt das anders.

_"Blaine"_ , sagte Kurt sanfter. "Ich habe Spaß gemacht. Du musst mich wirklich nicht so bemuttern, aber ich schätze deine Bemühungen. Vielen Dank."

Blaine blickte Kurt wieder in die Augen und sah die Ehrlichkeit darin. Er sah die Liebe darin und das _Leben –_ und er spürte erneut eine Welle der Dankbarkeit darüber.

"Ich kümmere mich gern um dich", erklärte Blaine. Es war eines der Dinge, die ihn am allerglücklichsten machten, auch wenn das nicht immer das war, was Kurt wollte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um der erstickenden Machtlosigkeit zu trotzen, die ihn umgab. Er liebte Kurt genau so wie er war, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es eine sehr erfrischende und notwendige Abwechslung gewesen wäre, _wenn_ Kurt sich mal hätte bemuttern lassen.

Kurts schwaches Lächeln verschwand wieder. "Ich weiß." Er rückte mit der Schulter zur Seite und rutschte ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg. "Legst du dich hierher?", fragte er. "Es ist ziemlich eng, aber wir wissen ja schon, dass es reicht."

"Darf ich?", fragte Blaine und jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers war schlagartig hellwach und bereit. Es verlangte ihn danach, sich an Kurts Körper zu schmiegen und ihn kräftig und warm – und fast unversehrt – neben sich zu spüren. Ein Beweis, dass alles gut war.

"Na ja", sagte Kurt und zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, "es ist schließlich nicht so, als könnte ich zu dir kommen."

Darauf brachte Blaine nur knapp ein Grinsen zustande. Er kletterte aufs Bett, legte sich dicht neben ihn und achtete darauf, keinen der Schläuche herauszuziehen, nicht an der Bettdecke zu zerren oder zu viel Druck auf wunde Körperpartien auszuüben. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er die richtige Balance gefunden hatte, denn Kurt konnte sich nicht in seine Umarmung schmiegen, so wie er das normalerweise machte, aber letztendlich stieß Blaine seinen angehaltenen Atem aus und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Kurts Schulter.

Er kannte die Form von Kurts Schulter, kannte den Klang seines Atems, kannte den Duft seiner Haut, selbst vermischt mit den Gerüchen der Klinik, der Gasse und einem Hauch von Kupfer von dem Blut, dass immer noch an ihm klebte.

Das war Kurt. Das war Sicherheit. Das war Zuhause.

Blaine schloss die Augen, als eine Welle der Erleichterung ihn überflutete, die ihn mit einem Gefühl der Schwäche zurückließ, weshalb er froh war, an seinem Rücken den oberen Rand des heruntergelassenen Bettgitters zu spüren, der ihn davor bewahrte vom Bett zu fallen. Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an, bei ihm zu sein; sich an diesen Körper zu schmiegen, den er so gut kannte; an diesen Menschen, der ihm so viel bedeutete.

Als Kurt seinen Arm bewegte, um nach Blaines Hand zu greifen, da drückte Blaine so fest zurück wie er es wagte, und presste seine Wange noch fester an Kurts Schulter. Er konnte den Pulsschlag unter Kurts Haut spüren, die Atmung seiner Lungen, das Leben in ihm, immer noch stark, immer noch präsent. Blaine presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um seine Gefühle für sich zu behalten und sich stattdessen ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, Kurt zu fühlen.

"Vielleicht ist es ja nur das Morphin", murmelte Kurt nach ein oder zwei Minuten, "aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich tatsächlich _hören_ kann, wie du dir Sorgen machst."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Blaine, ließ die Augen geschlossen und hielt Kurt weiterhin fest, saugte seine Wärme und seine Anwesenheit in sich auf.

"Es geht mir gut, weißt du", sagte Kurt und ließ seine Wange sanft auf Blaines Kopf ruhen. Seine Berührung und seine Stimme waren so sanft. "Blaine, mir geht es wirklich gut."

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine und das stimmte auch größtenteils. Kurt atmete, redete und lachte und morgen würde er die Ärzte gnadenlos drangsalieren, damit sie ihn aus der Klinik entließen. Mochte er auch zur Zeit nur eine blasse Version seiner selbst sein, so ging es ihm doch gut.

Blaine glaubte an ihn und er _wusste_ , dass Kurt aus dieser Situation irgendwie wieder aufsteigen würde – so stark wie vorher. So machte er das immer. So war er nun mal und Blaine hätte ihn nicht noch mehr bewundern können, ungeachtet seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit im Umgang mit seinem Elend.

"Dann hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen", hauchte Kurt leise. Er klang so, als würde er fast schon wieder schlafen und wenn Blaine es eher wie eine Zusicherung auffasste, anstatt eines Tadels, dann lag das auch daran, dass es ein klarer Hinweis war, wie gut Kurt sich fühlte. _Er_ machte sich überhaupt keine Gedanken; er schien überhaupt keinen Grund dafür zu sehen.

"Okay", sagte Blaine. Er würde sich mit Kurt nicht darüber streiten. Kurt sollte sich nicht _seinetwegen_ beunruhigen; alles, was er tun musste war, er selbst zu sein und wieder gesund zu werden.

Also rutschte Blaine noch ein wenig näher an diesen wertvollen, perfekten Mann heran, den er so liebte, überließ sich dem gleichmäßigen Heben und Senken von Kurts Brustkorb und versuchte seine Gedanken leise zu halten, damit Kurt wieder einschlafen konnte.

So nah bei Kurt fiel Blaine das Atmen leichter. Es war leichter, die rastlose Unruhe loszulassen, die ihn antrieb, alles nach bestem Gewissen in Ordnung zu bringen. Es war leichter, sich daran zu erinnern, dass schon in einem Monat von dieser Schlägerei, die Kurt so schlimm verletzt hatte, kaum noch Spuren auf seinem Körper zurückgeblieben sein werden. Es war leichter, zu erkennen, dass das nur ein winziger, wenn auch schrecklicher Holperer auf der langen Fahrt ihres gemeinsamen Lebens war.

Ja, alles war leichter für Blaine, solange er nur bei Kurt war. Er war nicht _glücklich_ , aber in Anbetracht der Umstände, kam er diesem Gefühl doch so nah wie möglich.

Das Problem war, dass Blaine trotz der Beschwichtigung seines verzweifelten Bedürfnisses nach Rückversicherung, dass Kurt wirklich auf dem Weg der Besserung war – und das war er, das war er, jedes Piepsen des Monitors und jeder Atemzug bestätigten Blaine, dass er es war – in den Tiefen seiner eigenen wunden, zerschundenen Seele nicht sicher war, ob er selbst je wieder in Ordnung kommen würde.

Kein Aspekt dieser Erfahrung konnte jemals in Ordnung sein.

Dieses Mal mochten die Wunden vielleicht auf Kurts Körper sein und nicht auf seinem eigenen, aber Blaine war _auch_ verletzt. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass die Art von Narben, die er zurückbehielt – diejenigen, die er tief drinnen verbarg; die Narben auf seiner Seele; die Narben, die Angst, Zorn und Unsicherheit bedeuteten; die Narben, die nicht vergingen, auch wenn Knochen heilten und Blutergüsse verblassten – so viel schlechter geheilt werden konnten. Selbst so nah bei Kurt spürte Blaine, wie sie mit jedem Herzschlag schmerzhaft pochten.

Kurt gab einen leisen, rastlosen Ton von sich und drehte das Gesicht ein wenig mehr zu Blaine hin, so dass sein Atem über Blaines Haar strich.

Blaine hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, streichelte Kurt beruhigend über die Hand, lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus der Maschinen, die ihm versicherten, dass alles gut war, und hielt Kurt fest. Das war alles, was er tun konnte.

  

**~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Hilflosigkeit, die Blaine als Folge des Sadie Hawkins Angriffs immer noch mit sich trägt und seine Bewunderung für Kurt, der so ganz anders mit diesem Überfall umgeht als er, lassen meiner Meinung nach Blaines Verhalten in der darauffolgenden Episode 'Tested' um einiges plausibler erscheinen.
> 
> Kudos und Kommentare sind wie immer sehr willkommen <3


End file.
